Matryoshka Doll
The ' '''is a secondary grenade available in the Zombie maps ''Ascension and Call of the Dead. When thrown, they act as a cluster bomb, exploding four times. Most often, one doll will explode into three dolls that fly out in random directions. Matryoshka Dolls do extremely high damage to zombies, and are usually lethal, but on higher rounds they tend to create crawlers. Overview Matryoshka Dolls take up the player's secondary tactical grenade slot. It is one of two tactical Grenades in Ascension, the other being the Gersch Device. The player cannot possess both; if the player attempts to take Gersch Devices, any remaining Matryoshka Dolls will be swapped, and vice versa. Its usefulness can be hindered by its random nature of explosions, resulting in the possibility of the grenade thrower harming him or herself; however, this is remedied by using PhD Flopper. It is a completely new tactical grenade, but does not distract zombies like the Monkey Bomb or Gersch Device. It is most useful when surrounded from all sides, as it will clear the path for the player. It is more useful for dealing with monkeys than its regular grenades and the Gersch Device, as monkeys aren't killed by the Gersch Device and can't throw back Matryoshka Dolls. It may be more useful to have the Gersch Device, as it will both pull zombies towards itself and kill zombies, whereas Matryoshka Dolls can only be used for killing and can possibly damage the player that threw them, though it is much faster to use. The Matryoshka Dolls have the highest finite damage out of any weapon in Zombies, dealing a massive 100,000 damage per doll (in comparison, the Scavenger only deals 11,320 damage) which is a guaranteed one-hit kill up to and including round 57, and up to and including round 72 if all four dolls hit the same zombie(s). It should be noted that Matryoshka Dolls have a 0.05x multiplier against George Romero, and as such can only deal up to 20,000 damage to him if all Dolls hit. Trivia *There are four Matryoshka dolls scattered through Ascension. These dolls are characters of the four zombies playable characters, and will respond when the player presses the 'use' key with a comment in a high-pitched version of the appropriate character's voice. These comments differ when different characters interact with the different dolls. The locations of the dolls are: **Takeo - Can be found on the shelves next to the PhD Flopper. **Dempsey - Is found on the flaming barrel to the left of the Claymore buy point on the wall. **Richtofen - Is in the room directly below the Stakeout, and can be found on a large table in a corner. **Nikolai - Can be found on top of the measuring and recording equipment, next to the Speed Cola machine. *Richtofen's Matroyshka doll has a red smiley face on his armband, rather than a swastika. *Richtofen's doll has his Wehrmacht outfit, even though he is wearing a space suit in Ascension. *The Matryoshka Dolls are the only tactical grenades available in Call of the Dead. *A same black zombie head picture appears at the bottom of every Matryoshka doll. *The axis dolls such as Richtofen's and Takeo are standing up and the allied dolls Tank and Nikolai are knocked over. *While priming the doll, one of the four main character's dolls can be seen. *This weapon was most likley created by Nikolai's sister. In Moon, one of his quotes refers to how his sister used to make Matykoshka dolls, although he smashed them most of the time just to see her cry and weep. * *The dolls glow in different colors when thrown, the characters dolls, however, will glow in accordance with their point counter color. Gallery Dempsey Matryoshka.png|Tank Dempsey Matryoshka Doll. Nikolai Matryoshka.png|Nikolai Belinski Matryoshka Doll. Takeo Matryoshka.png|Takeo Masaki Matryoshka Doll. Richtofen Martyoshka.png|Edward Richtofen Matryoshka Doll Notice the smiley face on his arm rather than a swastika. The Bottom of Matryoshka Doll.jpg|The bottom of a Matryoshka Doll. Matryoshka Doll-Thrown.jpg|Matryoshka Doll being thrown Video Video:Black_Ops_Zombies_Ascension_Matryoshka_dollsMatryoshka dolls on Ascension Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons